A Mortal's Love
by Nails For Your Crucifix
Summary: You've read the stories where Death captures a mortal's heart but what happends when a mortal captures hers. What will she do? Should I continue in later chapters? Please R&R.


Neil Gaiman created death and Dream. They don't belong to me and never did. In this story, Death quits her job, but at what cost. You have read the stories where she captures the heart of a mortal, but what about when a mortal captures hers.

A Mortal's Love

__

"I think I finally figured out who you are," Jake began excitedly as he slid into the seat next to her. He was tall and thin with had light brown hair, blue eyes and a boyish grin. He had on jeans and a leather jacket. "I can't believe that it's taken me this long but I think I finally figured it out."

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically with a half smile on her face as she folded her newspaper, pushed her banana cream pie to the side and put down her cup of tea. She was dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans with unruly hair, boots, and a silver Celtic star. "Well, tell me then Jacob, how do you know me?"

"Well, I know you like this," he began as he brushed the hair away from her face and stared deeply into her eyes. "And I know you like this," he said, drawing her close to him, entangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her softly before whispering, "and I know you in a hundred other ways that I cannot say here. How do you know me?" he asked slyly.

"Well, I know you like this," she said before kissing him fully on the lips. "And I know you like this," she continued as she ran her leg up his and, teasingly, traced his form, from sternum to pelvis, with her fingers tips. "And I know you," she whispered, so close to his ear that her warm breath ran past as a kiss, "I know you in a thousand other ways that I should not say here. And, I know you well enough to do this," she said as she took some whipped cream on her index finger and spread it on his nose before she licked it off, "But, I didn't intend to ask you his question?"

"Well, I like the way that this question is being answered."

"So do I but I wanted to ask, 'How can you know me' for people are so blinded by themselves that they cannot see past their own noses let alone another persons'. And they cannot see themselves because their conceited tendencies or their humbleness blinds them. So tell me Jacob," she asked in a very urgent tone, "how can you know me?"

"I know you because I love you," he began, "and because all are know by you and your kind. And since I know you kind," he said as he took her shoulder and turned her toward him, "I know you."

"Then tell me this, Jacob," she said with a satisfied smirk on her face, "who am I?"

"You are Didi," he said, drawing her close. And as an afterthought he added, "the one and only."

"Correct," she beamed. "Now you can have this piece of pie if you can tell me this, 'Who is Didi?'"

"Didi, my dearest," he said quietly, "is Death."

"I'm sorry but that is incorrect," she smiled and kissed him. "Whatever made you think that I was Death."

"It's just a hunch," he said, "and this." He pulled the newspaper out of her hands and turned to the obituaries. "See," he said pointing, "it's not here. No one has died for 3 days. And you haven't been around the hospital for a couple of days. Every time you were there, you said you had work to do. Now I know why." He smiled. "And can I still have the pie?" smiling.

"Fine," she handed the pie to him. "You are half right. I used to be Death. However, that is no longer my title. I quit, exactly 3 days ago," she frowned. "Why do you care?"

"Well I need you to go back to your job. It's not supposed to be this way. But, of course, you probably knew that already." He continued, "why did you do it?"

"Hey, do you ever have déjà vu?" she asked with a smile. "You sound exactly like my brother the other day. He was here saying in his condescending tone, **'Things are not supposed to be this way. You cannot give up your duties for a mortal's love.'** and **'Death cannot neglect her responsibilities. I thought you knew that sister.'** What a load of crap. Then he took my pie and tea away from me and wouldn't give it back until I told him why I was doing this." She was fuming now in a rage that Jake had never seen before. She was cute when she was angry. "Then," she continued, "I said, 'FUCK YOU DREAM' and stormed out," sigh. "When I went back, he was gone, and now I wish I had the sense to keep my damn mouth shut." She turned away and subtly wiped the tears away with her sleeve and Jake pulled her close.

"Very clever way around it, but you never answered my question. Why did you do this?"

"I did this for you," she began in a quivering voice. "I don't want to lose you. Not after all this."

"I never would have lost you. You are my one and only. You are the only reason I have for living." He smirked. "No pun intended however."

The smiled and looked at each other, somehow not needing words to speak their emotions. They left the café with their arms around each other, completely happy. As they were walking home, the autumn leaves under their feet and the wind blowing passively to the west. Jacob's cell phone began to ring, and after he answered it, his face held an expression of agony.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked quietly.

"It's my father," he began in a shaky voice. "He…he was…should have died today. There was a fire and he was trapped inside. Now he's so…" she could sense how horrible this was for him and she was amazed that he could continue with his story. "Now he's in such bad shape that the only relief for his suffering is the embrace of death."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" she asked in a pouting voice.

"I wish you to take up your occupation again."

"But I don't want to. I don't want to lose you now. I love you." She was crying and the mascara was running down her cheek. She fell into his arms and he carried her to the park bench.

"I love you too," he said as they sat down, "and if you love me, you will do this for me. You can't lose me."

She looked up and smiled at him. He was right, after all. Jacob was always right. She unclasped her necklace and dropped it to the ground. Out of Jake's coat pocket emerged a silver ankh that she put on. She closed her eyes and said slowly, "He's gone."

Then he took her hand and they began to cross the street to his apartment. As they did that, he heard the cars crashing down the street like a thunderous herd of cattle. His spirit was left standing as his body was crushed beneath a blue Cadillac and rested in a puddle of blood and broken glass.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, stunned.

"Because," she said, still with a smile, "if I had told you, then you would truly have been lost. I understand that now."

Then she held him close before he could speak again. She kissed him and her tears rolled in great streams down her cheek. Then, he was gone, with nothing left but his leather jacket and the memory of the beating of mighty wings.

After that, she walked to the old man in the Cadillac and placed a quivering hand on his shoulder and drew a doorway in the center of the street. She disappeared, and no one noticed when she was gone except for a select few who said it felt like someone walked over their grave. When she got home, she put her symbol on the gallery wall once again.

"You bastard, you wanted this," she said, shouting at her brothers and sisters. The symbols quivered as she shouted. "Why did you always want this?" She knew it was not their fault. It was her fault and they had tried to warn her of the consequences. Jake had tried to warn her of the consequences, not knowing that he was doing so. She fell to the ground beneath the symbol of her brothers and sisters, her hands shaking, and her teddy bear not in sight.

Then, Destiny turned the pages of his book back to the current day and began reading what was to happen that day.

__

Only she and Destiny knew what was happening, though the others had all know for some time and wished not to see it. They had hoped that he would go away on his own; that he would see who she truly was. She walked into her gallery for the purpose of calling a family meeting and unclasped her necklace.


End file.
